Joven Realeza (REEDITADO)
by Nowy
Summary: Con el matrimonio de Edward y Bella como símbolo de alianza entre dos países,esta joven princesa conocerá lo que realmente hace la joven nobleza de su futuro país,chicos y chicas irresistibles , Todos celebran fistas hasta el amanecer con excesivas fiestas alcohol glamur y pasión desenfrenada .Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , son fruto de E.M

Los comienzos

En el año 1755, nace en Austria una pequeña princesa, a la que le ponen el nombre de Isabella la cual sería futura reina de ese país algún día.

Su madre, la reina Renné, una mujer fría, la cual nunca mostró cariño a su hija desde ese mismo día, empieza a planear el futuro de la pequeña.

En el 1775, Isabella con 20 años , ya había recibido desde su infancia una educación exquisita para el futuro al que estaba destinada tanto como para ser reina como para ser esposa , ella sabía desde que tenia grado de conocimiento el porqué de esa educación tan estricta y dura, y era porque algún día se convertiría en reina consorte de Francia al casarse con el Príncipe Edward XVI.

La verdad es que Isabella casi siempre le hubiera gustado nacer en el seno de una familia corriente de campesinos , siendo dueña de su destino , poder decidir con quien casarse , poder decidir que hacer con su tiempo , ser dueña de si misma y que no fueran los demás los dueños de su vida.

Ella anhelaba algo que nunca había tenido y eso era la libertad.

En ocasiones mientras daba clases de francés con su directriz Madame Jacqueline, se quedaba embobada mirando a través de la ventana, viendo a los hijos de la servidumbre de palacio jugar en el jardín trasero que estaba a las espaldas de palacio, se imaginaba a ella de niña jugando y corriendo, de un sitio para otro ensuciándose con barro pero esas ensoñaciones que tenía no duraban mucho ya que alguien terminaba interrumpiéndola en menos de un minuto.

-Mademoiselle écoutez inmediatamente. (Escúcheme inmediatamente)-Dijo la institutriz dando un golpe seco sobre su escritorio.

-Je l'consigne beaucoup. (Lo siento mucho) - dijo la princesa desviando la mirada de la ventana y colocandola en su libro con mirada triste.

-Es usted incorregible, no creo que sea consciente de la responsabilidad que recaerá sobre usted cuando se entregue en matrimonio, la corte de Francia es muy distinta a la de Austria , debe estar preparada en todos los sentidos si quiere ser una buena reina y esposa- Dijo Madame Jacqueline fulminándola con una mirada despiadada.

Todo el mundo la juzgaba y nadie creía que Isabella estuviera a la altura de semejante título, al fin y al cavo ella no había elegido casarse con ese príncipe pero ella era consciente que para reinar un país había que tener ciertos conocimientos aunque fueras la "Reina del Rey.

-Bien su alteza, ya hemos terminado por hoy, no creo que sea necesario empezar nueva materia hasta la semana que viene así que, puede retirarse-dijo la Madame haciendo un gesto con la mano en símbolo de que se retirara.

Isabella se levantó , le izo una reverencia y se marchó de esa habitación, pero cuando salió por la puerta y se dirigía a sus aposentos, escuchó que su madre la llamaba y ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y decir en voz muy bajita:-No por favor, ¿qué querrá ahora?-

Ella se dio la vuelta e intentó darle a su madre la sonrisa que ella esperaba ver.

-Isabella hija mía, por fin te encuentro-dijo la reina Renné con tono de emoción en su voz.

-¿Madre, que ocurre? Te veo algo alterada-dijo Isabela a tono de parecer casual.

-Hija siéntate conmigo por favor, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Renné caminando hacia unos sofás forrados de una tela exquisitamente cara de color verde.

Ella asintió y accedió a acompañar a su madre en la charla.

-Isabella, ya tienes 20 años, y ya sabes el futuro que preparé para ti, deberás casarte con el príncipe Edward como acuerdo político y en símbolo de alianza entre Francia y Austria.

-Si madre lo sé me lo as repetido miles de veces, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me lo repites ahora.-dijo Isabella con tono asustado en su voz.

-Hija, está llegando la primavera y como bien sabes siempre me retiro en estas fechas a ver a mis padres, a tus abuelos y creo que es una fecha para pedirle al príncipe que venga aquí, a palacio.

-¿Aquí a palacio? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Sin tu presencia?-a la pobre princesa se le atragantaban las palabras, no encontraba lógica en esa conversación.

-Vendrá a conocerte en persona y se quedará un tiempo, así podréis conoceros mejor antes del compromiso.

-Pero madre...no se como es él, no se nada fuera de lo estrictamente formal.

-Por eso no te preocupes, es guapísimo, es alto fuerte y con un color de cabezo broncíneo y por lo que dicen también es todo un caballero y muy cortés-dijo su madre entre una risita-todas las damas de la corte de Francia están a sus pies.

-Madre el no puede venir y menos ahora, así de improviso, no sabría como actuar.

-Isabela , no necesito que estés de acuerdo , ni te estoy pidiendo permiso para invitarlo , de hecho ya lo he tramitado todo , le envié la invitación hace tres semanas y me acaban de contestar diciéndome que vendrá la semana próxima, yo me iré mañana mismo ya que no quiero demorarme mucho en la visita a tus abuelos , pero esta misma tarde encargaré un vestido para ti , ya que cenarás la noche de su llegada junto a él, al igual que también te harán un traje nuevo para la fiesta de bienvenida para el príncipe.-Le dijo su madre tajantemente.

Ella no pude evitar las manos , llena de rabia al ver que no podía decidir nada .

Su madre se levantó y se fue caminando por el pasillo... A la pobre y joven Isabella se le resbalaban las lagrimas por la cara, la habían educado para casarse y estaba convencida de ello, pero de repente una serie de dudas empezaron a asaltar su mente, ¿seria el bueno con ella? ¿Estaría preparada para afrontar a esas mujeres de la corte francesa? ¿Estaría ella a la altura de ese trono? ¿Complacería en la cama al príncipe ? ¿ podría darle hijos ?… El pánico y el miedo se apoderó de ella ... los años pasaron hasta sus 20 aos y siempre ha sabido cual sería su futuro pero el día de su destino se aproximaba a pasos agigantados y ahora era consciente de verdad y por primera vez de todo .

Isabella se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba , corrió a sus aposentos lo más rápido que pudo intentando ahogar el llanto que le crecía desde dentro del alma y vio que Rosalie su doncella y gran amiga en la intimidad estaba en sus aposentos sacando el camisón y preparando el baño para ella.

Isabella al verla dentro de sus aposentos paró en seco su carrera y por un momento se vio sofocada por que ella la viera así , pero no podía engañar a su amiga ni ahora ni nunca ...Rosalie se le quedó mirando a la joven princesa con cara de preocupación y le preguntó :

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo la rubia doncella acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola.

-Nada Rosalie de verdad, si no te importa me daré mi baño ya... no me apetece hablar -dijo la princesa secándose las lágrimas que le caían por la mejillas.

Rosalie consintió y asintió con la cabeza respetando la opinión de su amiga y de dispuso a desvestirla .

Se colocó detrás de ella y se aplicó en desatarle los cordones del corsé del vestido , luego prosiguió a retirarle la falda , las enaguas y el camisón blanco a modo de ropa interior que se llevaba en esa época

La princesa se acercó con paso cansado y triste a los baños privados de sus aposentos , metió un pié y comprobó que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada , un baño de agua caliente le calmaría los nervios y la ayudaría a relajarse ...

Se metió en la bañera entre la espuma y el olor a perfume intentó olvidar y apaciguar sus llantos, pero de nada le serviría ya que el intentar calmarse no evitaría que el príncipe Edward llegara al palacio de Austria la próxima semana.

-Bella si crees que me voy a creer que no te ocurre nada, entonces eres un poco ingenua-dijo Rosalie lavando el cabello de la princesa...-¿Cuál es el problema? dijo Rosalie dejando la pastilla de jabón a un lado y cogiendo un peina para desenrredarle el cabello ...

-El problema… por decirlo de algún modo es mi futuro marido, aun que no creo que el problema sea él si no mi vida en general, me siento sobrepasada -dijo Isabella desviando la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Edward es el problema?-dijo Rosalie con los ojos como platos.

-¿Amiga no entiendes la situación?-preguntó la princesa.

-Bella, Bella, Bella -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba el peine a un lado para coger una toalla con el propósito de secar el cuerpo de Isabella mientras la princesa salía de la bañera ...-¿No has escuchado lo que dicen de él acaso?-

Rosalie no pudo evitar poner una cara bastante alegre y divertida mientras le secaba el cuerpo a Isabella

-¿Que pijama deseas esta noche? -preguntó Rosalie - Hoy la noche refrescará -dijo rebuscando entre el armario de la joven princesa .

-Entonces no me pongas uno demasiado fino ... a ver si voy a tener demasiada suerte y me resfrío para cuando venga el príncipe -dijo de manera irónica y sarcástica.

Mientras Rosalie le colocaba el pijama a Isabella esta le dijo -Isabella no es digno de una dama como tú usar esa forma de hablar tan irónica ...

Isabella la miró de reojo con para de desaprobación y no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas a Rosalie acerca de Edward , al parecer ella estaba más informada que ella misma de su futuro marido...

-Bueno y dime querida amiga ¿Qué es lo que se supone que se comenta y que debería escuchar? -dijo Isabella mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama mirando a su amiga.

-Bella, se dice por todos los rincones de Austria que Edward es… como un dios por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Bueno Rosalie ya sabes lo que creo sobre "lo que se dice por ahí" que son solo rumores y a lo que respecta a mi criterio personal son solo eso y no son ciertos.

-Amiga mía, no intento consolarte con rumores, es cierto, yo misma lo vi hace tres años cuando estuve sirviendo en uno de los salones del palacio de Francia y te puedo decir que es tanto bellísimo como amable y si utiliza esa amabilidad y simpatía que tiene para cortejarte ya te puedo afirmar que no te vas a poder negar ,además afirmo que será todo un rey hecho y derecho, el típico rey que todo el pueblo ama y respeta.

-Rosalie, no dudo de tu palabra pero… me asusta como será conmigo - dijo la joven princesa metiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

-También te puedo decir Bella que él ama y respeta a cada mujer como si de una obra de arte te tratara y a ti te tratará mas que bien , nadie te puede tratar mal a ti con lo dulce que eres amiga mía , pero recuerda que esto es una alianza ... es como un negocio , el amor saldrá con el tiempo , al igual que el respeto la confianza y el cariño , tú deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo y no te preocupes - le dijo Rosalie mientras le volvía a cepillaba la espesa y oscura melena de Isabella. -Ahora duerme, mañana no tienes tareas que hacer porque debemos ir a la sastrería, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi.-Dijo arropándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Rosalie…-exclamó la princesa

La doncella se dio la vuelta y mirando a la princesa con mirada de complicidad le dijo - ¿si Bella? ¿Alguna cosa más?

-No, solo que… muchas gracias por todo, siempre sabes como calmarme, si no hubiera sido por ti no podría dormir esta noche- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

-De nada Bella. ¡Ha! Por cierto se me olvidaba-dijo acercándose de nuevo a la cama de la princesa.-Como ya te he comentado antes, mañana no tendrás clases con tus tutores, pero tendré que darte un par de consejos para relacionarte con el príncipe cuando venga.

-Pero Rosalie, ya se todo lo que debo saber sobre el protocolo para relacionarme con él.

-No me refiero al protocolo Bella, me refiero a que de alguna manera, tendrás que atraer su atención.

-No te entiendo Rosalie.

-Miradas coquetas, sabes llamar su atención sin que nadie se de cuenta, hablarle de forma sensual cuando tengas la ocasión… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas ... como cautivarlo por decirlo así , por que el puede tener interés en ti ya pero debes hacerle crecer en su interior el deseo de tenerte a su lado .

-Por el amor de Dios Rosalie…, no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera y si hago eso seguro que lo pensará, pensará que soy una buscona o una ramera.

-Isabella , tienes que llamar su atención y provocar alguna chispa por ti, hacer que se interese por ti y la única manera es insinuándote de manera correcta.

-A claro, que ahora hay maneras de insinuarse correctas e incorrectas ¿verdad?-dijo la princesa de nuevo irónicamente.

-No me refiero a eso Bella-dijo Rosalie riendo.-Edward es una persona muy culta y amante del arte en todas sus formas como tu, así que ese perímetro lo tenemos cubierto con tu don para las charlas interesantes y un poco de insinuación lo tendrás deseando volver a verte.

-De verdad amiga me estas asustando, será mejor que duerma ya, no vaya a ser que me hables también de las insinuaciones incorrectas -dijo Isabella riéndose.

-De acuerdo amiga... descansa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Isabella-Mañana vendré a despertarte-añadió saliendo por la puerta.

BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO EN EL PROLOGO DE LA NOVIA CAUTIVA ESTA HISTORIA ES DE NESSIBELLA , PÈRO ELLA DEJA FANFICTION Y ME HA PEDIDO QUE SUBA Y REEDITE SUS DOS HISTORIAS TERMINADAS , AÑADIRÉ NUEVAS COSAS EN LA HISTORIA Y CORREGIRÉ FALLOS ORTOGRAFICOS , GRAMATICALES Y ALGUNA FALTA DE COHERENCIA ... VAMOS RESUMIENDO , INTENTARÉ DEJAR LA HISTORIA MEJOR DE LO QUE ESTABA .

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA REEDITACION TANTO DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO CON LA OTRA DE LA NOVIA CAUTIVA UN BESO A TODOS Y TODAS .


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de este capítulo la historia se contará a través de los protagonistas, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo ;) muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

Preparativos

Bella Pov

Me dí cuenta de que amaneció cuando note la luz del sol rozando mi rostro , los abrí y poco a poco se me vino a la mente lo que el día me traía junto con esos rayos de sol .

Pasado un rato Rosalie tocó a la puerta dos veces y entró en la habitación , la vi rápidamente prepararme la ropa y el baño y como ya me contó ayer en la noche, hoy iremos al modisto para que me tome medidas para el traje que llevaré el día de la cena de bienvenida de Edward y también me tomaría medidas para otro, el cual llevaré en el baile también en honor a él, y mas tarde Rosalie me dará esa "fantástica" charla con la que tan emocionada parecía estar ella para atraer a Edward.

La verdad no sabía por que me tenían que hacer dos vestidos para dos celebraciones que se le daban a la misma persona y en el mismo día.

-Rosalie ¿es necesario dos vestidos? ¿No basta con uno? - le dije a mi amiga.

-Bella, el primero debe ser sobrio y adecuado para una cena, mientras que el segundo debe ser de un color vivo elegante y apretado, la vestimenta también es parte del plan para acaparar su atención.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?, no toda la gente va a estar pendiente solo del príncipe, tu también serás el centro de atención esta noche, por eso las insinuaciones hacia él deben ser cautelosas , lo veas a él ya entenderás el porqué de todo esto, no lo vas a querer dejar escapar, hazme caso.-Me dijo Rosalie haciéndome un guiño de ojo.

La verdad no lo podía negar, tenía un buen cuerpo, mis pechos eran firmes y algo grandes y tenía curvas pero me faltaba justamente lo que Rosalie me enseñaría esta tarde, a provocar de manera pícara el deseo en un hombre, y la verdad cada vez que pensaba en seducir a Edward, mas me gustaba a la idea y eso que no lo había visto nunca.

-¿No hay alguna manera de que pueda ver como es el aspecto físico de Edward? No sé, una fotografía un cuadro… -pregunte apenada a mi amiga.

-Bella, donde pones el ojo pones la bala-dijo Rosalie entre risitas-Justamente hoy han traído un cuadro de medio cuerpo de Edward para ponerlo en el gran salón de bailes el día de la fiesta; Así que, creo que tus deseeos podrán ser cumplidos.

Solo pude quedarme en blanco, estaba en estado de shock… Pero era por que por fin iba a ver su aspecto y no me lo podía creer... vería su cara sus ojos, su mirada y por fin me desprendería de todos los rumores de su aspecto para poder ver por fin de alguna manera a mi futuro marido y no me lo podía creer .

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Rosalie ya me había vestido y ahora me estaba cepillando el pelo y haciéndome un medio recogido en mi cabello elegante pero informal, algo que era justamente apropiado para el día.

-Bella, tras ir al modisto haremos un almuerzo en el jardín oficial ¿de acuerdo? Tu y yo solas y allí podremos hablar de lo nuestro - me dijo ella de manera cómplice.

-De acuerdo Rosalie, aunque no te lo creas, estoy impaciente- le dije con mi voz titubeante.

-Bueno, ya estas lista, ahora podemos ir a ver el cuadro.

Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me dirigió hacia la biblioteca, uno de mis lugares más preferidos porque allí era donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo (el que me dejaban libre mis tutores por supuesto).

Abrí la puerta y con Rosalie delante mía las cerré y ella se dirigió hacia un gran objeto de tamaño rectangular de grandes dimensiones que tenia una sabana blanca recubriéndolo todo.

-¿Lista?-me dijo mi amiga con las manos en el lienzo en disposición de quitarlo.

-Si-le conteste de manera nerviosa.

Ella tiró del lienzo dejándolo caer a nuestros pies y haciendo que se quedara en el suelo.

Yo me quedé helada, Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, era como un dios , sus ojos eran verdes, de un color verde tan intenso que no me extrañaba nada que la mitad de las jóvenes de la corte francesa estuvieran a sus pies, con esa mirada hipnotizaría hasta a la mujer mas escéptica.

Su cabello era como el color bronce y se notaba que era un cabello rebelde ,tenía un porte caballeresco e imponía respeto con esa mirada firme , su boca y la forma de su cara eran de otro mundo, su barbilla realmente atractiva ... todo en él era perfecto.

Ese cuadro no era como los demás, solo con verla sabía como era el, tenia una expresión amable y de repente escuché a Rosalie hablarme y tuve que salir de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno Bella ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aun tienes "miedo"?-me dijo con intriga en su voz.

-Es todo lo que me has dicho ... es tan apuesto...-dije con una mano en mi pecho.-Nunca mas dudaré de tu palabra ni un segundo.

-Eso espero -me dijo entre risas-Bueno ahora vamonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo mientras colocaba el lienzo sobre el cuadro de manera muy cuidadosa.

El trayecto hasta el modisto, lo hicimos en carruaje.Y en todo ese recorrido no pude quitarme al príncipe Edward de la cabeza ... lo tenía permanentemente en el ella pero tuve que borrarle de la cabeza cuadno llegamos . Bajé del carruaje y me dirigí con mi amiga hasta el establecimiento de confección de ropa.

Cuando entramos un hombre vino rápidamente a saludarme y haciéndome una reverencia me dijo:

-Princesa Isabella cuanto tiempo sin verla por aquí - dijo mientras se levantaba de la reverencia -es un honor que me honre con su grata y divina presencia-

-No hay de qué Alexis -le dije al modisto -ya sabes que tu eres el único modisto al que acudo y mi favorito- le dije por ser meramente cortés.

-Eso no se pone en duda Alexis, Isabella no confía en otro modisto, solo en ti, tus eres el único con la clase y el nombre suficiente para crear tales prendas para una princesa-le dijo Rosalie.

-Por supuesto debe confiar en las mejores manos del país y ese soy yo-dijo Alexis sacando el metro de uno de sus bolsillos.-Ahora, si la princesa tiene el honor de acompañarme, le tomaré medidas para sus bellísimos trajes.

Al cabo de unas 5 horas, Alexis ya me había tomado medidas y me había realizado los bocetos para los vestidos.

Para el primer traje, el cual sería el de la cena, elegí un color champagne con bordados en rosa muy pálido.

Y para el segundo (el que debía ser mas "sensual "por llamarlo de alguna manera) era de color azul intenso, con un corpiño del mismo color, pero este tenia encaje en la zona del pecho, también de color dorado y pedrería en un tono azul mas pálido, eran muy bonitos eran preciosos, pero única me e puesto un vestido tan atrevido y ajustadp como el último.

-Rosalie ¿Qué peinado me aras para el baile?-pregunté indecisa

-He pensado en un recogido alto, y con unos tirabuzones hacia un lado de cuello, que caigan por el hombro -¿Qué te parece? en Francia todas las mujeres llevan ese peinado en los bailes y grandes ocasiones ... aun que ... creo que ellas llevan peluca blanca -esto último lo dijo con voz dubitativa y pensativa .

Cuando llegamos al palacio, el carruaje se paró en la puerta de palacio , bajamos del carruaje y yo me dirigí a mi habitación mientras Rosalie indicaba a los criados que subieran mis compras a mis aposentos.

Entré a mi habitación y me despojé de mis ropas para ponerme algo mas cómodo para el almuerzo.

Bajé al jardín y vi que Rosalie ya estaba extendiendo una manta en el césped alado del lago para dispones la comida sobre el para almorzar.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté sobre la manta y entonces empezó "esa conversación tan esperada"

-Bien Bella , lo primero que te tengo que preguntar es ¿Qué crees que debes hacer para captar su atención?¿con que captarlas y cómo?-me dijo ella dubitativa.

-Bueno … creo que lo mas apropiado sería la mirada ¿NO?-dije yo , pidiendo que mi pensamiento fuera el acertado.

-Muy bien Bella , con la mirada, deberas lanzarle miradas , pero que trasmitan algo, quiero que sea una mirada entre dulce y lujuriosa , ni un extremo ni otro, algo intermedio.

-También quiero que cuando estés cerca de él camines decidida, es decir , quiero que te encuentres segura de ti misma y de tus armas de mujer , de vez en cuando , rozarle, pero casualmente por supuesto.

-¿Cómo ?-le dije yo confundida.

-A ver Bella que le toques la mano por ejemplo cuando estáis cenando o en el baile o incluso a solas pero que parezca casual ¿vale?-me dijo ella , explicándome como si fuera una niña de dos años.

-A sí, de acuerdo , no te había entendido bien - le dije avergonzada , todo esto era nuevo para mi , nunca me había insinuado ni cortejado a un hombre .

-El siguiente punto , no te he pedido que el traje del baile sea así por simplemente porque sí ... el corsé te ceñirá mucho la cintura resaltando mas aún tu silueta y juntará y levantará tus pechos.

-Pero Rosalie , voy a parecer una ramera, no me hagas esto por favor-le dije casi gritándole y rogándole

-A ver Bella , me has dicho antes que confiarías en mi más que nunca y no vas a enseñar mas de lo necesario , pero deberás insinuar algo de tu cuerpo ¿de acuerdo ?.

-Si Rosalie , perdóname te lo pido , es solo que estoy nerviosa , solo eso - le dije

-Entiendo cariño , no te preocupes, se a que nivel estas asustada y atemorizada por lo que puedan pensar-Al igual que el peinado, que como ya te e explicado antes , será un moño alto , que mostrará una parte de tu cuello.

Bella todo esto tiene un por qué , él es atractivo y tu también y no quiero que estés en un matrimonio simplemente por conveniencia y para ello debes intentar que por lo menos surja pasión.

-Tienes razón Rosalie.-Le dije

Terminé de almorzar los sándwiches de fiambre y queso que Rosalie preparó y me retiré a la biblioteca ... Necesitaba estar a solas un rato y leer , que mi mente abandonara este mundo , necesitaba evadirme de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó el momento , todo estaba listo para la cena; estaban invitados toda la alta sociedad de Austria , habían sido enviadas casi 2.000 invitaciones para acudir a la cena y al baile y yo no sabía como me había metido en todo esto , aun que ¿ alguna vez tuve opción a decir algo? no lo creo sinceramente

El palacio parecía estar en mas actividad que nunca , todas las doncellas y sirvientes de palacio estaban desbordados por las tareas que les habían encomendado para decorar el palacio y para que la cena y todo lo demás estuviera listo y preparado para la llegada del príncipe se veían por palacio a todos los sirvientes en movimiento , sin parar , de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro .

La única que estaba exenta de todas esas tareas era Rosalie, la cual estaba conmigo en mis aposentos desde hacia varias horas arreglándome , en esta ocasión era el momento de ponerme el primer vestido el de color champán y mi cabello estaba suelto el dulces ondas que caían por mi espalda y mis hombros.

Yo estaba casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad ... a mi pecho le faltaba aire y a penas podía respirar y por supuesto , Rosalie se dio cuenta .

-Bella por favor tranquilízate-me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿A llegado ya ?- le pregunté

-Si Bella , Él y sus dos hombres de confianza y amigos desde la infancia.

-¿Quiénes son ? - le pregunte para intentar cambiar de tema .

-Bueno… uno se llama Jasper , por lo visto es el prometido de su hermana Alice , pero ella no ha venido , no lo permite el protocolo de la ocasión. Y el otro es su primo pero es como su hermano y se llama Emmet y creo que es Duque o Marqués de algún lugar de Francia.

-Es decir , que viene con la familia ¿no?-intente decir a tono de parecer casual y de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Bueno Bella , ya estás lista , ya puedes ir con los invitados, todos están en el salón de la recepción tomando un aperitivo minetras tú bajas.

-Vale…-dije como un suspiro y tomando una gran bocanada de aire-entonces es el momento .

Rosalie me abrió la puerta y yo me dirigí a la escalera que daba al salón de la recepción; era una escalera enorme , en ella había una gran alfombra de color verde.

Cuando me posicione al borde de la escalera para bajar, todo el salón se alzó en silencio , y mientras bajaba pude ver miles de miradas clavadas en mi .Unas eran de asombro y otras de otro tipo;del tipo de miradas que esperan a que tropiece para que caigas y quedes en ridículo ...

Bajo la escalera había un hombre con una larga lista en la mano , el cual se encargaba de citar los nombres de los invitados al entrar a palacio , y cuando bajé el ultimo escalón , él dijo :

- ¡LA PRINCESA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DE AUSTRIA!

Lo cual no hizo que mi llegada al salón fuera anónima , no creo que quedara ningún invitado por saber mi nombre completo y ni mi titulo nobiliario.

Cuando llegué, debajo de la escalera , por fin lo vi , me quedé helada al verlo , era mucho mas apuesto que en el cuadro lo cual pensaba imposible y se estaba acercando a mi...

Con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos y con la suya en la mía , me cogió dulcemente la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darme un beso en ella.

Ese simple y casto acto de educación hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera en secreto y que una corriente estremeciera cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Levantó la mirada de mi mano y con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa de lo mas sensual en sus labios y con su mano aun agarrando la mía me dijo:

-Por fin la conozco princesa, por los rumores son ciertos , es usted de gran belleza , no he visto mujer mas bella que vos.-dijo él acariciándome la mano .


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

**Me quedé helada ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era a lo que se refería? ¿Rumor? Sería mejor contestarle antes de que pensara que soy muda. Cuando él soltó mi mano le hice una reverencia agachando la cabeza al igual que mi cuerpo; cuando termine de hacer la reverencia a su majestad el príncipe Edward le miré y con una sonrisa de lo más sensual le dije:**

**-Me agrada que usted este aquí, no sabe cuan honrada me siento con su presencia.**

**-Me permite falta un signo de interrogación o exclamación - me pregunto el príncipe, ofreciéndome su brazo para acompañarme al salón del banquete.**

**Yo dude un poco, pero solo para ver su reacción, pero antes de que yo pudiera decirle que si él me habló:**

**-Princesa, por favor me encantaría que me honrara usted a mi con el caído tacto de su mano en la mía, solo permítame ser la envidia de todos los hombres de esta sala por un momento al tener tan gran belleza junto a mi.-dijo el con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.**

**-Por supuesto, pero de todas maneras no le hubiera negado que me acompañara, ¿qué loca aria eso? Despreciar tal acto de caballerosidad no seria digno de mi- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y con un tono de voz sensual.**

**Agarré su brazo y pude ver como me apreciaba por encima del verdad , esa sensación de ser observada por un hombre de tan belleza y sensualidad me hizo arder por dentro y me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido hacia un hombre, en esos momentos creo que ardía de puro deseo y ojala que fuera reciproco.**

**Cuando entramos al salón la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus correspondientes lugares y como dictaba el protocolo cuando Edward y yo entramos al salón todos ellos se levantaron de sus asientos en símbolo de respeto y saludo.**

**El príncipe me acompañó a mi asiento, soltó mi brazo par retirarme la silla y yo me senté y le agradecí ese gesto tan caballeroso con una se sentó a uno de mis lados.**

**-princesa, permítame presentarle a Emmet, mi primo y duque de Borgoña en Francia - dijo el príncipe Edward.**

**-es un placer conocerla su majestad-dijo el tal Emmet**

**A lo que Edward continuó:-Y él es mi mano derecha Jasper, el cual es mí cuñado también-**

**-Encantada de conocerle Jasper, es un honor tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos esta noche-dije haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a ambos en símbolo de bienvenida.**

**-por favor majestad, es usted quien nos alegra el día con su belleza y por lo cual somos nosotros quienes debemos darle las gracias por estar aquí-dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce.**

**La verdad es que tanto Jasper como Emmet me agradaban mucho , me habían dado muy buena impresión , a Jasper se le veía muy tierno y dulce y a Emmet muy gracioso y bromista , era encantador tener a gente nueva por aquí para variar.**

**-Jasper-dijo Edward-Te recuerdo que es mi prometida y es ami a quien me corresponde darle tales comentarios -se notaba que lo decía en broma y que se llevaban muy bien.**

**Todos los invitados ya habían empezado a comer y había un gran barullo en el salón.Dí gracias a dios porque de esa manera nadie podía escuchar lo que hablábamos y era un alivio, por fin en mi vida podía tener un momento de cierta "calma y paz" sin que nadie estuviera escuchando una conversación que tenía con alguien.**

**-Bueno príncipe Edward decirme, respecto a lo que me a dicho antes sobre que el rumor es cierto ¿a que se refería? La verdad me a dejado algo confusa -dije con una sonrisa en mis labios mirándole con sensualidad mientras me llevaba la copa de vino a mi boca.**

**Era genial poder mirarlo a los ojos tras tantos años sin saber como era, y ver que era una persona con la que podía tener mucho en común me alentaba a saber mas de el y de cómo me miraba con esos ojos , me perdía en ellos y me gustaba.**

**-Bueno princesa-dijo él-Como sabe los rumores son solo eso, y bien pueden ser verdad en muy pocas ocasiones o bien mentira en la mayoría de ellas, y pues… en Francia se rumoreaba de su belleza, se decía que sus ojos eran de un color oscuro tan intenso que bien podía parecerse al chocolate, que su tez era blanca y que podía pasar por una muñeca de porcelana y que su pelo era hermoso y largo.-**

**Yo la verdad me quedé muda.**

**-Pero pensándolo mejor-dijo el pensativo-viéndola de cerca, creo que los rumores no son ciertos.**

**Si antes me quede muda, ahora me e quedado atónita, es más creo que e fallecido, ahora me estaba diciendo que era fea, de acuerdo a su descripción en su país se rumoreaba que era toda una belleza y ahora… me esta insinuando que soy fea…**

**-todas esas descripciones se quedan cortas, y no son lo suficientemente especificativas ni apreciativas para describir toda su belleza y encanto…Los rumores no le hacían justicia princesa Isabela.**

**Yo me ruboricé de tal manera que parecía un tomate bien maduro-Pero no pensaba quedarme callada así que le contesté**

**-no creo ser merecedora de tales adulaciones por su parte alteza-dije mirando mis manos enlazadas en mi regazo.**

**Pero de repente noté algo en ellas y pude ver que una de sus manos había cogido una de las mías; El primer contacto piel con piel aparte de el casto beso que antes me había dado el en la mano en la recepción.**

**-Creerme cuando os digo que merecéis todas esas adulaciones y muchas mas, no se puede comparar la belleza de una mujer humana con la de una diosa de la belleza.**

**-Bueno…-dije casi tartamudeando-en tal caso muchísimas gracias dije devolviéndole las caricias que yo había recibido por su parte en mi mano. Cogí mi mano y la coloqué sobre una de las suyas dándole una caricia "casual" por supuesto.**

**La verdad es que la cena pasó entre risas y comentarios alegres, Emmet no paraba de bromear acerca de la fama de los Franceses en otros países mientras que Jasper exponía su punto de vista sobre la anexión de Austria y Francia , el cual fue totalmente positivo;sobre lo que pude observar de Edward en toda la cena se la paso con la mano hecha un puño apoyando la barbilla sobre el y mirándome fijamente y atentamente toda la cena , como si estuviera analizando cada uno de mis movimientos y eso me estaba volviendo loca, me encantaba que me mirara.**

**Cuando ya sirvieron el postre me levante y dije:**

**-Caballeros y Damas, si me disculpan, me retiraré a mis aposentos para prepararme para el baile, pueden pasar al otro salón cuando gusten-dije yo**

**Todos aplaudieron con énfasis y pude ver que mientras me preparaba para irme a mi recamara Edward aun seguía mirándome, me miraba como si él me fuera a comer y por favor esperaba que eso fuera pronto porque creo que no aguantaría mas esas miradas lascivas que me echaba y que me volvían loca.**

**Cuando me dispuse a darme la vuelta Edward me cogió del brazo y me volvió a dar otro beso en la mano, pero había algo distinto entre ese beso y el otro este era mas ardiente, o tal vez así lo había sentido yo.**

**-No te demores mucho Princesa mía, he estado mucho tiempo apartado de ti, y ahora que te conozco, no creo que fuera capaz de permaneces mucho tiempo alejado de ti-dijo Edward**

**-Le puedo asegurar príncipe que yo tampoco permitiría estar mucho tiempo alejada de usted ahora que ya lo conozco, la distancia solo nos aria mas daño ahora que de alguna manera ya nos conocemos- le dije mientras le hacia una reverencia como despedida y le miraba con una mirada llena de ardiente deseo.**

**Mientras cuando llegué a mis aposentos Rosalie estaba allí con mi vestido para el baile preparado, no tardo nada de tiempo en ponerme ese dicho vestido y arreglarme el cabello y cunado iba a salir de la habitación me dijo.**

**-bella ¿te vas sin contarme como ha ido hasta ahora?-dijo con voz curiosa**

**-Rosalie solo te puedo decir que todo está saliendo perfecto; es mas te puedo decir que él es perfecto -dije mientras me reía**

**Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón del baile, Edward estaba allí esperándome y en cuento me vio aparecer se acercó hacia mí y me dijo al oído:**

**-Pensaba que te habías escapado o algo parecido-dijo con voz sensual.**

**-¿de verdad?-susurré con voz inocente-¿Qué os ha hecho pensar eso?**

**-La ausencia de su persona a sido la culpable de que mi mente pensara que ya no os iba a volver a ver más, menos mal que habéis vuelto, si no me hubierais obligado a subir a vuestros aposentos a buscarla personalmente.**

**-si hubieras hecho tal cosa, tal vez me hubierais encontrado con mi cuerpo semi desnudo, lo cual creo que no hubiera sido lo apropiado ¿no cree eso usted príncipe Edward?-dije intentando insinuarme**

**-Lo que creo es que me hubiera ellevado la visión mas bella que mis ojos han visto en mi vida, pero por el contrario, respondiendo a su pregunta princesa, no creeo que si la uviera encontrado en tal situación ninguno de los dos uviecreo regresado a baile-dijo el**

**No pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, la verdad es que la situación era graciosa, era como un juego de cortejo, en el cual cada vez me sentía mas cómoda y relajada.**

**-y ahora ¿me permitiría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano**

**-No creo que nadie se pudiera negar a tal ofrecimiento-dije yo y el me correspondió con una sonrisa, y que sonrisa por el amor de todos los cielos.**

**El me puso la mano en mi espalda y me acerco mucho a el, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados y apenas Abia espacio entre los dos, lo que provocaba que mi pasión y el calentor de mi cuerpo aumentara cada vez mas.**

**-Si no le importa a su majestad-empezó a decir él-¿le importaría que tras el baile nos retiráramos a un lugar mas privado para hablar?-concluyó él.**

**-puede ser…la verdad es que no estoy segura… todo depende de si termino satisfecha con sus dotes para el baile - le dije bromeando**

**-Isabella no es de lo único que quedarás satisfecha en nuestra relación-dijo a la vez que me apretaba mas a él.**

**Mi pecho estaba pegado y aplastado contra el Sullo y mi respiración cada vez se hacia mas nerviosa, como siguiera así… no llegaría pura a nuestro lecho matrimonial.**

**Cuando terminó la pieza de música Edward me ofreció una copa de champan y el tomo otra para él.**

**-¿ha quedado la princesita satisfecha con mis dotes de baile?- me dijo en tono burlón**

**-la verdad no puedo quejarme…creo que os habéis ganado la audiencia conmigo a solas -dije entre risitas.**

**La verdad es que entre el vino de la cena y las varias copas de champán que bebí en el baile estaba algo achispada y desinhibida , no estaba acostumbrada a beber , pero me encantaba el efecto que eso provocaba en mi**

**-¿le parece al Príncipe que vallamos a la biblioteca?-dije acercándome a él y tomándolo de la mano.**

**-la biblioteca será un lugar perfecto-me dijo al oído soplándome en el cuello.**

**-Bien pues vamos, sígueme-le dije guiándolo por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras de palacio.**

**Por suerte los invitados estaban empezando a retirarse y el servicio de palacio estaba ocupado atendiendo a los invitados que ya se marchaban.**

**Entre miradas coquetas y roces accidentales entramos en la biblioteca y el cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me cogió de la cintura, poniendo sus grandes manos en mi cadera y subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos.**

**En cierta manera me tenía inmovilizada, el se encontraba detrás de mi con su cuerpo pegado al mió y con su miembro excitado rozando la zona baja de mi espalda.**

**-no he tenido ocasión para decirte que te ves increíble con este vestido, haces despertar cada uno de mis sentidos mas primitivos-me dijo depositando besos en mi cuello mientras sus manos bajaban y subían por mi busto.**

**Os pido que le echéis un ojo a mi blog chicas ! gracias por leer esta reeditación . /**


End file.
